All Mine
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: Canada and Prussia spend their first night together. Yaoismut! Not for children!


**Author Commentary:** I have noticed a serious lack of love for this pair. I fucking love them. I can barely find any smut for these two at all. Shame on you, fanfictioners, shame.

**Pair:** Canada x Prussia

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Swearing, Yaoi, Human Names, Smut

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or Hetalia, but I live in Canada (fuck yeah ya bunch of hosers!) and have German ancestry (aren't I awesome?).

Matthew sat down on the bed, _"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this."_ he thought. At the moment, he was in one of the cabins he owned around Canada. Gilbert had suggested that they go somewhere secluded for a vacation, and what could be more secluded than a small cabin somewhere in northern British Colombia? Gilbert had insisted that Matthew needed to unwind after the last world meeting. It was true, the constant bickering, idiotic ideas, and general unproductiveness stressed the Canadian out a whole lot (more so than other countries due to his invisibleness). However, Gilbert had also implied that, while they were on their vacation, they take their relationship to the 'next step'.

Matthew shivered. Though the two had been dating for quite some time now, Matthew had refused to become intimate, much to Gilbert's displeasure. It wasn't like Matthew didn't want to, he was just nervous. He had never had his 'vital regions' occupied before (Alfred had attempted in 1812, but Matthew had responded by burning down the White House. That'll teach him to keep it zipped up).

"Hey." Matthew jumped, turning to see Gilbert coming into the bedroom, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Matthew said, managing a nervous smile.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, "If you don't want to do this, I'm fine with that. We can wait until you're more comfortable."

Matthew shook his head, "No no, I'm ready. Just . . . nervous."

Gilbert smiled, "Are you sure?" he said, plopping down on the bed next to the Canadian and putting a hand on his knee.

Matthew shivered, "Y-yeah. I want it."

The hand traveled upward along his thigh, squeezing, "Really?" Gilbert was smirking now.

Matthew didn't answer, only nodded. Gilbert's grin split his face. Matthew yelped as he was suddenly pulled under the Prussian.

"Okay, but you asked for it." Gilbert teased.

Strong, lightly calloused hands slipped under the loose red hoodie and white T-shirt to rub the cool skin of Matthew's stomach and sides. Matthew moaned, shivering a little at the cold air breezing over his skin. Gilbert lowered his mouth and licked from the base of the ivory neck all the way up to the fleshy part of the ear.

"G-Gilbert." Matthew whimpered, clutching the cream coloured sheets in thin hands.

Said male smirked, "What is it **Matthew**? _Werden Sie Erhalten eingeschalten_?" he growled lowly into his ear. Matthew shuddered.

Deft fingers pulled the hoodie and T-shirt up and off the Canadian's torso. Sitting up to take in the view, it was Gilbert's turn to shudder. All that beautiful, snowy-pale skin, unmarked and ready for Gilbert's onslaught of fingers, tongue, and teeth.

"_It's all mine."_ Gilbert thought contently, _"And it always will be."_

Reaching down, the albino brushed a thumb over a pert pink nipple. Matthew moaned, wiggling under the Prussian. Liking what he saw, Gilbert reached out his other hand and gave the same treatment to the other nipple. Matthew cried out, arching into the touch.

"Wow Mattie." Gilbert growled, "You really are a virgin. You're so sensitive."

"Sh-shut up." Matthew stuttered, squirming under the pleasure.

Gilbert smirked and lowered himself down to take a nipple between his teeth. He bit down on it, worrying it into a hard nub, then licked the sweet treat, soothing it. Matthew squirmed, panting as the loud Prussian pleasured him.

Gilbert pulled away from the pale chest, moving upward to lick, kiss, bite, and suck on the column of skin bared to him. He pulled away to examine his work. Purpleish-redish love marks dotted the otherwise unblemished skin of the Canadians throat. Gilbert smirked, turning his eyes upward to look at his little Mattie's face. He breathed in sharply.

"_He's so . . . beautiful."_ Gilbert thought, flushing a pale pink. Matthew's face was flushed a bright red, which stood out prominently against his pale complexion. His eyes were hazed over with arousal and his expression, _oh Gott_ his expression. Gilbert had to restrain himself from shucking the boy of his clothes and taking him right then and there. Matthew was looking up at him with a look of total trust and love and arousal.

Gilbert leaned down, hovering over full, pink lips, "_Ich liebe dich Matthew_. _Ich liebe dich soviel_." he said, his own lips brushing Matthew's.

"_Je t_'_aime aussi_, _Gilbert_." Matthew said breathlessly, pushing himself upward to kiss Gilbert.

The albino Prussian eagerly returned it, pushing Matthew down onto the mattress. Gilbert pushed his tongue across the seam of Matthew's lips, seeking entrance. Matthew parted his lips, allowing the warm, wet muscle to slide into his mouth. Matthew looped his arms around Gilbert's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The kiss broke for only a moment when Matthew pulled Gilbert's shirt off. Gilbert nudged Matthew's thighs apart and slid his leg up between them, rubbing Matt's crotch with his knee.

"A-ah! Nnh . . . hah . . ." Matthew panted, hips grinding against the Prussian's leg.

Gilbert's hands ran down sensitive side until they reached the top of the worn blue-jeans that uncased slender legs. Slowly, so Matthew would have time to stop his (he didn't), he brought his hands up to the clasp of the offending article. Receiving no objections, Gilbert unbuttoned and unzipped the front of the jeans. Pushing a hand down into the lithe Canadians pants, he cupped the bulge he found there.

"O-oooooh." Matthew moaned, tossing his head back against the pillows. He panted and gasped as Gilbert kneaded his growing erection, "D-don't st-stop. Ah! Gilbert!"

"Like that?" Gilbert growled into his ear, squeezing his hand. Matthew keened, bucking his hips into Gilbert's skilled hand.

GIlbert pulled his hand away, much to the flushed displeasure of the boy beneath him. The albino only smiles and pulls the worn jeans the rest of the way off the boy's hips. He chuckles a bit at the red and white maple leaf print boxers, then pulls them away as well. Matthew squeaks and tries to pull his legs up to hide his body.

"Hey, come on now." Gilbert teases, "Don't get all shy on me **now**."

Matthew pouts, and it's probably the cutest thing Gilbert's ever laid eyes on. He ignores the heat on his face and pulls the Canadian into an embrace.

"It's okay. If you really want to stop, I don't want to push you into anything you're not comfortable with." he soothes, running a hand through Matthew's soft, silky hair.

"N-no! I want it! It's just . . . well it's . . ." Matthew trails off.

"What?" Gilbert pulls back, examining Matthew's face.

Matthew blushes a brilliant red, "Um . . . I don't want to . . . to disappoint you."

Gilbert's mind stops working for a moment, then he bursts into laughter.

"Hey! I was being serious!" Matthew says, sitting up and punching Gilbert in the arm a few times.

Gilbert wraps his arms around the startled Canadian, "Oh Matthew, you're so cute." he says.

Matthew blushes again, then relaxes into the embrace. He reaches his arms around and hugs Gilbert back, then remembers that he's currently naked while the Prussian is still in his pants. How not fair!

Stealthily, he reaches around to the front and undoes the tattered jeans blocking his view of the 'five meters' that Gilbert is so proud of. It's only when Canada is sliding his pants and boxers down his hips does Prussia notice where his hands are. He smirks.

"Impatient Mattie?" he says huskily, pressing Matthew down onto the mattress.

"Well it's really not fair is it?" Matthew smirks, "Here I am, completely naked, and you still have your pants on." he pulls the pants down lower. Gilbert sighs as his neglected member is released. Matthew looks down and pales a little.

"W-wow, you really are, uh . . . well endowed." he shivers, that thing was going to be inside of him? He was sore just thinking about it.

Gilbert has his trademark grin on his face, "Did'ja think I was exaggerating when I said 'five meters'?"

"Five meters is pushing it." Matthew says, pulling Gilbert down for a kiss.

They stay like that for a while, just kissing and holding one another. Gilbert shifts his hips, just a little, and the whole thing turns in another direction. Matthew moans and bucks his hips a little, which in turn excites the Prussian. Gilbert pulls away from the delicious mouth, a string of pearlescent saliva stretching between their tongues before breaking. He nibbles and licks his way down to Matthew's engorged cock.

"_I thought __**I**__ was big."_ Gilbert thinks absently, _"Well, I guess he __**is**__ the second largest."_ he concludes as he licks the head.

Matthew cries out and tries to buck his hips, but Gilbert holds him down. He lets out the sweetest sounds as Gilbert attends to his swollen member. When Gilbert takes him fully into his mouth, Matthew tosses back his head and bites the pillow behind his head in a fit of blind pleasure.

Gilbert pulls away, "Hey, cut that out." he dislodges Matthew's white teeth from the pillow, "I want to hear you."

"Gilbert," Matthew says breathlessly, "Please hurry, I-I don't think I'll make it otherwise."

Gilbert nods and searches for his pants, pulling a tube of lube from the back pocket. He spreads a liberal amount on his fingers and turns his attention back to the angel waiting for him on the bed.

"This might hurt a bit Mattie." he warns, pressing a finger against the virgin entrance.

Matthew nods, spreading his legs a little wider. Gilbert smiles, a genuine smile, and presses one finger in. Canada whimpers, trying to relax as the strange feeling shoots up his spine. He can't say it's painful, but he wouldn't say he enjoys the sensation. Gilbert wiggles his finger, testing the waters, then adds another finger, scissoring.

Matthew whines, that's a little painful, but bearable. He tries to stay relaxed as Gilbert preps him; if he tenses up now, it'll only hurt worse later. Gilbert works in a third finger, and suddenly Matthew saw white. He cried out, bucking his hips into the sensation, trying to take in more of Gilbert's fingers.

Gilbert removes his fingers, and Matthew let's out a protesting whimper. He shifts his hips, aligning his swollen dick with Matthew's stretched hole. He takes a moment to glance into the Canadians eye. Getting a nod of approval, he slowly pushes in.

"_Mein Gott."_ Gilbert thinks as he sinks into the heat of Matthew's body, _"He's so tight."_ he looks down at the strained face underneath him, "Hey, you okay?" he asks.

"M-move." Matthew whispers, panting. It hurts, but the pain is fading fast, giving way to unbearable pleasure.

Gilbert smiles, slowly pulling out, then sliding back in. Matthew cries out, bucking his hips up. They start out slow, getting used to the feeling (it's been a while for Gilbert) and finding a rhythm.

"Ah, uhh . . . G-Gilbert please . . . please go f-faster." Matthew pants, rocking back against the strong thrusts.

"_Wie Sie befehlen_,_ mein Engel_." Gilbert says, picking up his thrusts, leaning down to kiss the swollen, pink lips.

The only sounds in the room are the sounds of flesh against flesh, and the sweet cries of the two occupants of the bed. The pace is frantic now, Gilbert slamming into Matthew as hard as he could, and Matthew bucking and rocking back with every thrust.

"I-I'm c-close." Matthew pants.

"Yeah, same h-here." Gilbert grunts.

It's barely five seconds later that Matthew arches his back and cries out, spilling his creamy seed onto his and Gilbert's pale chests. Gilbert groans, the feeling of Matthew's tight walls clamping down on him sending him tumbling into his own climax. His hips snap as close to the other's as possible, filling Matthew with his hot seed. Gilbert stays that way for a moment, letting all of his essence spill into Matthew, before collapsing onto the de-virginized Canadian.

As the two come down from their highs, their minds clear, and Gilbert is struck with the sudden urge to be affectionate. He rolls off of Matthew and pulls him on top of his sweaty chest, petting his hair and whispering sweet nothings in German. Matthew smiles and snuggles closer, listening to the slowing heartbeat of his lover.

"_This is all mine."_ he thinks as he drifts off, _"And it always will be."_

**Author Commentary:** Whee! I'm done! I hope you liked it. And please be nice, this is only my second smutfic.

I need to do my homework.

**Translations:**

Werden Sie Erhalten eingeschalten?; Are you getting aroused? (I'm not too sure a bout this one)

Ich liebe dich Matthew. Ich liebe dich soviel.; I love you Matthew. I love you so much.

Je t'aime aussi, Gilbert.; I love you too, Gilbert.

Mein Gott.; My God.

Wie Sie befehlen, mein Engel.; As you command, my Angel.


End file.
